


Higher Learning

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Character Study, College, Drabble, Education, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She never meant to wait this long before going back.





	Higher Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxymora (oxymoron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoron/gifts).



She’d always planned on going back to school. 

Standing on the imposing bleached stone steps, she wondered why she’d ever let that dream float away from her like an bright, errant balloon. Had she been so enraptured by her small son that any existence beyond wife-of-patent-attorney and mother-of-Calvin? No more. She’d always be proud of her husband, of her son, but she also wanted something for herself, to grasp the brass ring and step into her own skin.

She’d be a _Doctor_ when she left this institution. And she was going to make every single moment of that education count.


End file.
